grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Knives Jakov
Appearance Blonde with blue eyes, he stands at 6'5" and carries an impressive build. Muscular but not overly so. He generally wears a large red coat. Personality A total supremacist. He is a scientist through and through, intelligent, cunning, and a lover of games. He often treats people like test subjects. Arrogant, and perhaps almost insane. Biography Backstory: N/A Combat Style Knives doesnt like to fight himself, but if he has to, his weapons are dual axes. These axes contain explosive charges in the hilts as well. He normally allows his pets or creations to do the dirty work. Character Stats Projects and Motivations Projects/motivations: Knives has several ongoing projects, and several laboratories at which these take place. His current project involves a special serum combining DNA and blood samples from both humans and animals to create a near perfect regeneration. This serum has applications in both medicine and combat. Additionally, Knives is a pioneer in the field of Chimaera building, and has successfully combined many animals in an attempt to create a perfect fighting beast. These trials and successes are stored in a facility called "Zoologicus Alpha". Some of his monsters are designed with a specific purpose in mind. He typically works on development projects, the Regeneration Serum being one of them, but these side projects take up the most amount of time. Some of his projects include: The Chimaera Foundry: Chimaeron: '''A fusion of some...horrible...who even KNOWS what this thing is, but it was one of the prototypes for a recreation of Dinosaurs as part of the "Ancient Rebirth Trial". It has two heads, and...one massive arm. This lumbering beast cannot feel pain and exhales a burning gas which poisons foes. male or female...who knows. '''Twilight: '''one of knive's favorite works, Twilight is a massive lion fused with a goat and a few snakes. It has several horns atop its scaly head, lined with mangy fur. It has wings, though its flying capability is extremely limited. For a tail it has several snakes, no eyes, just poison and pain. '''Gaarthalax: '''Named after an ancient Nordic dragon legend, this beast is especially terrifying. Imagine taking a shark, mixing it with a desert crocodile, give it blades for hands, and give it even more teeth. Gaarthalax is just that, a massive beast also as a byproduct of the "Ancient Rebirth Trial". It tends to bury itself in the sand and attack like an antlion. '''Antlions: '''speaking of antlions, Knive's greatest triumph was the antlion. a creature born only to inflict pain onto people, this was an attempt at a 'super soldier' gone horribly wrong. an enraged mass of both insect and man, well, more insect than man, it is incredibly territorial. Controlled by sound and used to guard Knives' more secret projects. '''Ancient Rebirth Trials: As part of Knives' ambitious plans to become a scientist at the frontier of genetic research, he proposed that he could literally recreate actual dinosaurs, after all, there were some on islands. So why not make them: but BETTER! Taking samples from actual dinosaurs found on ancient islands in the grand line, Knives was able to begin work on trials that could either fuse humans and dinosaurs, or allow them to be controlled, but stronger. a few of his works are below: Grogaz The Thundersaur: '''This massive T-Rex clone was imbued with a serious of cybernetic circuits to give it a host of lightning based abilities. Remember a T-rex roar? scary right? well now thats accompanied by a breath full of electricity. His bite is quite 'shocking'. Faster and stronger than a normal member of his species, this beast was an experiment for cybernetics on animals. '''Devil Fruit Research: Being a leading scientist on the topic of animals, Knives has often been keen on investigations on Zoans. Mythic ones especially, such as the phoenix, but such a task is only a work in progress, Knives would want to study an actual mythic zoan, something not yet in his posession. Professions '''Primary: '''Doctor '''Secondary: '''Weapons specialist Traits N/A Items N/A Techniques N/A Category:NPC